Unexpected Book One: Don't Let Your Guard Down
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: "Didn't Annabeth tell you Flame Boy? Never let you're guard down." "Might have happened once or twice." "Besides, it seems like you let your guard down as well, Warrior Girl." A short story about how Leyna got together. Bk. 1 of Rise of the Forgotten. Leyna. Future-fic. Semi-Original-Chaos Story (or unoriginal depending on which way you look at it).
1. Chapter 1

**__****Disclaimer:****_ Well, you've probably figured out by now that I do NOT own Percy Jackson._**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_Leo's POV_

I stood at the brow of the _Argo II _and _w_e had just won the war with Gaea. It had been two years since I had seen anyone other than the other six. I liked my friends, but I wondered if we would stay friends due to the whole Greek/Roman thing, I really hoped so, who else would stop Piper from murdering me painfully?  
"Can't wait to see Camp Jupiter?" Some asked and I spun around my sword/hammer in my hand. I relaxed when I saw him.  
"Percy. Don't do that, you scared the Hades out of me. And yeah, I can't, although I can live without Octavian." I added the last part chuckling, thinking about the crazy teddy-bear-murdering auger.  
Percy chuckled slightly while smiling at the same time. "I miss them too, oh-" he was interrupted by Festus, who had made a whirring and clicking sound.  
I chuckled slightly, "Okay Festus, take us down."  
"What'd he say?" Percy asked curiously.  
"He said that we're right above Camp Jupiter"

* * *

_Reyna's POV_

I watched as the _Argo II _landed. I was excited to see the seven again and when the ship landed in the lake with a soft _splash _I didn't even mask my excitement, well, no one was trying to mask it either by the way that their eyes were shinning.  
Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had joined together to protect the mortals as best as we could while Gaea went wild trying to destroy Earth. Both camps now stayed at Camp Jupiter as Camp Half-Blood had been destroyed.  
All of us wore signs of the battles, cuts, twisted Ankles, dislocated shoulders, etc.  
When the ship opened seven battle weary demigods stepped out. I immediately noticed how different they looked. When I had last seen them they were almost amateur to everything, well, compared to what they looked like now.  
They looked battle-weary, older and much more mature. Their auras had grown. Percy and Jason radiated almost more power than an Olympian, Annabeth was like an Olympian and Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo were like Hestia-level.  
They looked different as well.  
Piper's kalescope **(A/N Spelling?) **eyes flashed different colors faster than I could tell. From blue to green, to grey, to hazel, to brown, although they were pretty they were intimidating as well. Her once choppy brown hair flowed to her waist in waves. She gave an aura of warmth.  
Hazel's warm brown eyes seemed to fill me with ease, but they seemed haunted as well. Her brown hair was in a side braid, it was about five inches long and she gave an aura of regret.  
Frank's bizarre baby face was still there, but it seemed older. His buzz cut hair thing was gone instead it was shoulder length like Jason's, Percy's and Leo's. He gave an aura of joy, but suffering as well. Annabeth was different from the others. Like Piper, her blond hair was down and waist length, her stormy gray eyes seemed to be analyzing things as well. Like the others, she gave an aura, which seemed to make me feel like I could think of a thousand things at once.  
Jason's was also different. Like Frank, his blond hair was shoulder length, and his electric blue eyes seemed to spark (no pun intended) with electricity. His aura seemed to make me feel braver.  
Percy's was even more interesting than the others. His sea-green eyes seemed to see right through my soul. They were filled with memories though, and his stare, even if it wasn't a glare, was almost more terrible than Lupa's. But his eyes held warmth as well they seemed to give me good, fond, memories. His black hair was still the same, but it was just longer. His aura made me feel loyal.  
But the strangest was Leo's, and I strangely felt attracted to it. His warm brown eyes seemed to draw mine to him, and they reflected the humor in him, yet sadness as well. His curly black hair was just slightly shorter than the other boys' hair. Like the others' auras, his reminded me of family.  
They all had a few things in common though. The battle-weariness was in their eyes, and all of them had multiple injuries. But the trust in their eyes was so deep that I knew nothing could shatter it, and besides, their auras had one thing that they shared. The lost of loved ones.  
"Hey, we're back." Percy said finally.  
Immediately everyone surged forward and the seven were soon being patted on the back, or hand shaking. Somehow I ended up next to Leo, but I didn't really mind.  
"Hi." Leo said, he seemed to be grinning like a madman and I figured he was just happy to be home.  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked.  
"Well, the sky, the moon, Uranus, sky, planes, birds, stars, flying boats, Pegasi, Galaxy-"  
"Leo." I said, letting down my cold exterior for once and letting out a chuckle. "Even though that is very true you know what I mean."  
"Oh, so you don't want to know what's up because I can name plenty more-Apollo, clouds, flying cars-"  
"Flying cars?"  
"Oh. Yeah. There isn't any. Fine, um… a helicopter?"  
"Leo there isn't any-" I began but faltered when a small toy helicopter flew out of Leo's hand. "How did you do that?"  
Leo laughed. "It's a long story that involves the underworld, three very angry hellhounds, and a very, _very, _angry giant."

* * *

**Author's Note:****_Reyna is so OOC... Anyway, should I continue? _**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Author's Note: ****Well, this is only going to be a short story. Maybe seven chapters or so? I don't know. Anyways, I'm looking for a beta for The Forgotten Warrior and if you know someone who would like to beta it...**

* * *

**Don't Let your Guard down: **Chapter Two

_Reyna's PoV_

Here I am again, playing War Games, or as the Greeks call it, capture the flag. Personally, I think capture the flag is a better name for it, but don't tell Percy I said that. Oh yes, you're wondering why I'm playing capture the flag? Lupa decided that Percy and I could for once.

I was guarding our flag. I didn't want to know who the Greeks had sent out, hopefully not Percy though. He was scary in battle.

I heard a low chuckle and I spun around and saw…

"Leo." I glared at him.

"Hi _Regina _and why would Percy be scary in battle?" The Latino asked.

"Valdez, you just said queen in Latin." I said, ignoring his question.

"I know, Jason and Percy gave us Torture Sessions- err, lessons on it. Only Annabeth was the only one who couldn't seem to get it right."

I stared at him in shock. "_Annabeth? _I'm surprised."

"You look it Reyna." He smirked at me. "Besides, I'm a man of many surprises." I snorted at that.

"You? Besides, you're still only… How old are you?" I said in disbelief.

"Fifteen, sixteen in November." Then added as an afterthought. "Besides, I wouldn't say _Rex _now would I? And you're defiantly not an _Agricola _now are you?" I glared at him, although not as hard as I usually would.

"Well Flame Boy, I'm not a king or a farmer am I?" I asked, smirking back at him and taking a step unconsciously forward.

"Flame Boy? That's a first Warrior Girl." He took a step forward as well.

"Warrior Girl? That's the best you can do? Ah well, I'll need to give you lessons on taunts Leo." Our noses were almost touching.

"Well, it _was _the first thing that came to my mind Reyna." Leo said, rolling his eyes. "And I think I do pretty well on the taunts, not as good as Percy mind you, he's got more enemies than I can count." By now our noses were touching.

"That I can believe." I snorted, then smiled evilly and pulled out my dagger.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Didn't Annabeth tell you Flame Boy? Never let you're guard down." I said holding the dagger at his throat.

"Might have happened once or twice." He said, and instantly there was a dagger holding my dagger away from his neck. "Besides, it seems like you let your guard down as well Warrior Girl."

I glared at Leo, slashed at him. He dodged.

"You're on Flame Boy." I said smirking.

"Okay Warrior Girl." He replied and we went into action.

I dodged, hacked, slashed like a Greek (Strange), thrust, parried, dodged again. I slashed at Leo and he parried my strike. Whenever he thrusted **(A/N I'm not even sure that is a word…?) **I ducked. By now, I was dancing around his flames and he was dancing my knife.

"Sorry." I grunted when I cut his cheek.

"Don't be." He replied, then he spun around and before I knew it, his knife was at my throat and his arm was around my waist.

"Valdez let me go." I said, trying to glare at him but couldn't look into his eyes as his arm was holding me still.

"Oh so now we're on Last names?" Leo said, his breath tickling my ear.

"No Leo," I said exasperated, "I'm only threatening you to let me go."

"No way, you'd murder me alive." He said I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"If you don't let go of me in five I will first boil you in your own sweat, then I'll bury you alive, then I'll release my bunny rabbits." I said calmly, in truth I didn't want him to let go of me.

"Rabbits? Seriously, what's up what the rabbits?" He said in confusion.

"I found out the hard way that cute, fuzzy, fluffy little bunny rabbits are very, _very, _deadly. See when I was with Circe they kept on eating my Lettuce in my garden. Since then they've been deadly." I replied, shivering slightly.

"So you're afraid of rabbits? Because they ate your garden up." He sounded confused and I twisted around a bit and looked into his eyes.

"Nah, they made Circe mad because they found her Guinea Pigs. That's why they're scary. Well, Circe is the one who's scary really. She went on a killing rampage for hours…" I said, chuckling slightly.

"So… Circe went on a killing rampage because bunnies found her guinea pigs?" Leo asked, blinking.

"Yes Leo," I said, "I still don't know what happened to Mr. Fluffy though…" I added, thinking about the cat that I had had.

"Mr. Fluffy?"

"I was five! Besides, Hylla wanted to name him Puffles." I said defensively and laughing at the same time.

He started to laugh then.

"That S-Sounds (Laugh) like S-Something (Laugh) Hazel would (Laugh) do." He said his laughing was starting to die down slightly.

I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. I suddenly got an idea to get rid of his knife, or at least get him to lower his guard so I leaned in.

He leaned in as well and I realized that our lips were a millimeter apart.

I closed the gap.

I dropped my dagger and wrapped my arms around Leo's neck while Leo's other hand dropped his dagger and he placed his hand on the back of my head and he gently pulled me up while I pulled him down and deepened the kiss, fireworks exploding in my brain.

P_iper's POV_

I turned to the two boys both of whom were staring in shock at Reyna and Leo, well at least one was staring at them in pure shock. Percy was watching them in shock _and _disbelief.

"Jason." I said smirking, "You owe me ten drachmas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

_Reyna's POV_

"...Shut up Percy!" Annabeth shouted, glaring at Percy who glared right back at her while Piper, Leo, Jason and I watched the two of them like a tennis match.

"No Annabeth, what's going on with you?" Percy asked, glaring right back at her. See, no one knew the reason why they were arguing but it was bad.

"Ugh! Go away!" Annabeth shouted.

"Fine!" Percy shouted and stormed out, litteratly. The hurricane the surrounded him had 80 mile per hour wind and wind gusts up to 150. Annabeth stormed out toward the arena.

"What's going on between those two?" I asked in confusion and Piper just sighed.

"I don't know. They've been at it like this since the end of the war. They can't agree on anything anymore, and they had a fight right after the war died down. Since then these last six months have been torture and tension." She growled, pulling her hair in annoyance. Oh and before you ask, it's been six months since the end of the war and Leo came here with the others.

Apparently, someone in the Aphrodite cabin is called Leyna although she drives Piper crazy.

"So, they're pretty much arguing with each other?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes." Leo groaned, "I wish they were a machine, I could just turn them off for an hour." I stared at him funny and he just shrugged. "It's something my mom did when I was younger." His eyes seemed to get a little sadder when he mentioned his mother.

I smiled at him sadly then kissed his cheek (In a totally friendly way!) ignoring the tingles and smiled at him before saying, "I have to go Flame Boy with Eagle Training, Piper, want to come?"

The Daughter of Aphrodite smiled at me, "Sure Reyna." She said, kissed Jason on the cheek and followed me out the door.

I was surprised that I wasn't jealous anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

_Leo's POV_

I watched as Reyna walked out the door.

"You like her don't you?" Jason asked unexpectedly.

"Wha-What?" I asked alarmed.

"Don't try to deny it Leo, you like her." Jason smirked.

"Err... ack... ah... grr... Um..." I said.

"I'm waiting Leo." Jason smirked.

"Fine. Yes. But I don't think like is a strong enough word." I groaned, and put my head in my hands. I had been feeling more and more fond of Reyna for the last few months but I didn't know what it was. Well, that was a lie. I knew that I might very possibly be in love with her.

"Really? How?" Jason raised his eyebrows, now he looked concerned.

"Jason..." I began, swallowing hard, "I... I... I think I might be in l-love with her."

_Two days later_

"Beauty Queen will you tell us why you sent us here?" I huffed. Piper had summoned Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Me, Reyna, The Stolls, Katie, Clarisse and Chris, Nico, Thalia, Hazel and Frank and I _still_ had no idea what she was planning.

"Leo we're playing Truth or Dare." Piper said with an evil grin. I instantly knew something was up. For one, she never called me Leo.

"Piper... what did you do?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Ah nothing much." Piper said smirking and Reyna and I traded glances.

Slowly I sat down on a chair, Percy and Annabeth took opposite chairs of the other, Piper and Jason sat next to each other, Katie and Travis also took opposite chairs, (Meaning Travis went next to Percy and Katie next to Annabeth), and Hazel and Frank sat by each other. Conner sat next to Travis, and Thalia and Nico sat next to the other, which was strange as they couldn't get along without trying to kill the other.

"Alright, I'll go first. Percy, truth or dare?" Thalia asked, grinning evilly.

"Um..." Percy said, eyeing his cousin warily. "Dare."

If possible, Thalia grinned even wider. "I dare thee to go into the Aphrodite cabin _without _a shirt on and start flirting with them."

I started laughing and soon everyone joined in. Even Annabeth was chuckling slightly as Percy's eyes went wide.

"Go do it Perce." I said, holding my sides.

Percy glared at us before taking off his shirt, (causing the girls to blush, even Reyna) and then walked to the Aphrodite cabin warily.

Five minutes later he came back panting heavily, his face covered in lipstick marks.

"Oh… gods…" Thalia said, laughing hysterically.

"Oh shut it Thalia, you're next. Truth or Dare?" Percy growled, after putting his shirt back on and wiping off the lipstick marks.

If possible, Thalia looked scared, while everyone else was grinning evilly. "Um… dare?" Percy's smile went wide and evil.

"Oh this'll be good." He started laughing and Thalia stared at him in fear. After about three minutes he calmed down. "Okay, Thalia I dare you to," he paused dramatically at this point, "kiss Nico for _at least _two minutes." Nico's and Thalia's mouths opened in shock as they stared at their 'evil' cousin while Jason started having a ROFL moment.

"Th-Tha-Thalia h-ha-has to k-kiss N-N-Ni-Nico." Jason managed through his hysterical while Reyna started laughing as well, and I joined Jason, Chris, Travis, Conner and Percy on the floor.

"B-Bu-But I'm a h-hun-hunter." Thalia stuttered, which made everyone else laugh harder.

"Why include me Percy?" Nico asked his eyes wide.

"It's fun to torture you Nico." Hazel replied for Percy which only made everyone laugh harder. Even Reyna had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Frank finally joined us on the floor, while Piper was holding onto Hazel for support, which wasn't working to well as Hazel was laughing almost as hard as Annabeth.

"Fine." Thalia muttered, blushing bright red.

"Hold on." Jason said, and quickly got out a phone. "Okay, done. Thalia, you can kiss Nico now."

"What? How come you got a phone?" Thalia asked, staring at her brother in disbelief.

"Tyson is awesome." Frank replied for Jason as Thalia sighed.

"Fine, but I'll kill you if it gets on Youtube." Thalia threatened, "I'm already going to kill Percy."

"Ah stop stalling Thals." Annabeth said, "kiss him."

Thalia glared at the others before leaning into Nico. The others watched her closely as she closed the gap and her lips touched Nico's….

…and her kiss got more force into it. The others stared in shock as she kissed her heart out and Nico kissed her back just as hard. It was most defiantly over two minutes before Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Err… you two? Let's keep it to PG, no more PDA sharing." Annabeth said, and the two of them jumped apart blushing madly.

"Okay… Frank um… Truth or Dare?" Thalia said still blushing madly.

_Reyna's POV_

Two dancing penguins, a red Travis and Katie, a smirking Conner, an annoyed Percy, Annabeth, Nico and many shoes on the ground later Jason asked, "Reyna truth or dare?"

"Um… dare." I said, staring at Jason warily.

He grinned evilly. "I dare you to sit on Leo's lap for the rest of the game." Leo and I stared at him in shock, then I slowly, made my way to Leo and sat on his lap.

"Thalia, truth or dare?" I asked, smirking slightly hoping desperately she would pick truth because I just wanted to know if she was in love with Nico.

"Uh… truth." She said, staring at me warily.

"Oh good, I was hoping you would say that. Do you love Nico?" I asked smirking and I felt Leo begin to smile against my hair. He had buried his head in the crook of my neck so that no one could see his face.

Thalia's eyes widened in shock and… fear? The others were watching her intently, even Nico looked curious although he was slightly red.

"Um…what kind of love?" She asked carefully.

"Did you know that the Aphrodite cabin calls you two Thalico? It's annoying." Piper said randomly and everyone stared at her in confusion. "Sorry, forget what I said."

"Okay… uh… more then brotherly-sisterly love." I grinned and I felt Leo smirk into my neck.

"…" Thalia said, blushing redder then a tomato, she buried her face into the closest thing that was next to her, which was Nico.

"Yes…" she mumbled into his neck although I didn't hear.

"Thalia what was that?" Jason asked in confusion although Nico was staring at her in shock.

"Yes!" She shouted, glaring at the others then burying her face back into Nico's neck. "Hazel, you choose, not me though, please." She mumbled again as Nico gently stroked her hair although his face only showed shock.

0o0o0o0o0

_Jason's POV _**(I had to do that)**

After I got over my shock of Thalia being in love with Nico the game went on for another three hours. It was about ten PM and Thalia was watching everyone sleepily, her head resting on Nico's lap, who was stroking her hair. Leo was resting his head on Reyna's shoulder and Annabeth had disappeared somewhere. Reyna was resting her head on Leo's sleepily, not really realizing it.

A half hour ago I had laid my head in Piper's lap and she was absentmindedly stroking my hair. Katie was yawning sleepily her head resting in the crook on Travis's neck. Percy was watching everyone through tired eyes and I noticed how different he looked. Hazel had fallen asleep on Frank's lap about an hour ago.

Conner asked, as he had been the last one who had been dared, "Leo truth or dare?" He yawned tiredly.

"Um… truth?" Leo said, making it come out as a question then yawning again.

"Are y-yawn-ou in l-yawn-ove with R-Re-Reyna."

Leo, who had been almost asleep a minute ago, was now wide awake. He glared at me but I shook my head signaling I hadn't told him anything. Even Reyna was watching him curiously and… hopefully?

"Uh… ugh…" He muttered, almost as tongue-tied as Thalia had been then he just nodded mutely but Travis wasn't going to let him get away with just a simple nod.

"Leo what was that?" He asked smirking.

Leo buried his face into Reyna's hair and I noticed that she had let it loose for the first time.

"Yes, I'm in love with Reyna." He mumbled finally.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

_Leo's POV_

"Are y-yawn-ou in l-yawn-ove with R-Re-Reyna." Conner asked, yawning sleepily.

I had been almost asleep a minute ago, and now I was wide awake and shell shocked. Had Jason told someone…? I glared at him but he shook his head signaling he hadn't told them anything. Even Reyna was watching me, but I couldn't read her expression.

"Uh… ugh…" I muttered, almost as tongue-tied as Thalia had been then I just nodded mutely but Travis wasn't going to let me get away with just a simple nod.

"Leo what was that?" He asked smirking.

I buried my face into Reyna's hair and I noticed that she had let it loose for the first time.

"Yes, I'm in love with Reyna." I mumbled finally.

Reyna grabbed my hand and led me outside. I was looking anywhere but at her.

"Leo," she began gently, "Did you mean what you said?"

I nodded at the ground, ready for her to start yelling at me but I was surprised by the feel of her lips on mine. She pulled away too soon and smiled at me. "I love you too Leo." She smiled.

I started to smile and I looked into her eyes, then I did something that surprised both of us. I lifted her up and spun her around in the air. **(A/N Cheesy, I know, but I'm sort of dead on how to make Leo react…)** I put her down on the ground and she smiled at me.

"I see you're overjoyed Flame Boy." Reyna said chuckling and I began to laugh along with her.

"I know _Regina _I think Jason's torture lessons helped."

"Torture? You mean Latin." She said and huffed and I just laughed.

"Yes milady, I mean Latin lessons, _Laudavistis Regina._" (**I praise the queen)**

"Oh so now you're going to praise me Flame Boy?" Reyna asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'P' "I'm going to love you." She smiled slightly and pressed her lips against mine.

**Author's Note:** I bet you loved the cliffhanger on the last one :D... and I totally fail on overly mushy love scenes… *Grumbles* The next chapter will be a three week time skip to when Leo has to decide to stay or leave. Look out for Aphrodite in the next one! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

_Leo's POV_

* * *

These last three weeks have been awesome but now I have to decide whether I should stay in Camp Jupiter with Hazel and Frank or go back to Half Blood hill with Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Piper.

"Leo?" A soft yet warm voice questioned and I smiled up at Reyna.

"Hello Reyna." I said, smiling slightly, but then went back to thinking.

"What are you thinking about Flame Boy?" She sat down next to me and stroked my arm softly.

"I can't decide whether or not I should stay here or Camp Half-Blood Warrior Queen." I said and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I can't decide for you Leo, but, I can offer you one piece of advice, follow your heart." She kissed my temple softly then stood up. "I have to go help with the Legion Training now." She kissed my forehead and smiled fondly before walking away.

I thought about what she said for a while. I looked to the _Argo II _and where Reyna had disappeared. I made my decision.

* * *

I ran into the meeting room and saw that the other seven including Thalia, Reyna and Nico were here. Piper and Jason seemed to be in a slight disagreement. Annabeth and Percy seemed to be trying to avoid each other. Hazel and Frank were just talking while Thalia, Nico and Reyna hovered around awkwardly.

"Hey." I said to Reyna and grabbed her hand.

"Hi Flame Boy, have you decided?" She asked smiling at me softly and I smiled at her.

"Yes I have." I said and kissed her hair and pulled her up to me while I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Hey Repair Boy," Piper smiled at me, sending a slight exasperated look toward Jason who just facepalmed, "Are you going to go back to Half-Blood hill or are you going to stay here?"

"I'm going to stay. I won't be able to leave and Reyna'll kill me if I do." I chuckled and she just rolled her eyes.

"I thought you would Le-" Piper began but then she was cut off by a flash of light and seventeen figures flashed in.

I closed my eyes and covered Reyna's just incase and just in time. When the light disappeared I opened mine and took off my hands off of Reyna.

"LEYNA IS SO CUTE!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Mother!" Piper groaned.

"What's Leyna?" Reyna and I asked at the same time.

"You two." Piper answered for her mother hastily.

Aphrodite turned toward Piper and smiled while Reyna and I looked at each other in complete horror. I was about to say something when a pretty women came over.

"Hello my Dear." The woman said to Reyna and she gasped.

"Mother?" Reyna asked stunned.

"Yes it is I." Bellona said while I just stared. Bellona turned toward me and chuckled slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you Son of Vulcan."

"Hephaestus." I instantly corrected. "Err, sorry, go on."

Bellona smiled. "Hephaestus is Vulcan's Greek form, most of the gods are in their Greek form, well, Jupiter can't decide whether to be in his Greek or Roman as he has children in each form." I just nodded.

"Why are you here?" Reyna asked curiously.

"Well, Lord Mercury, Lady Trivia and Lady Arcus have asked Lord Jupiter to make an ambassador system." Reyna and I looked at each other. "Lady Trivia is going to cast the spell." Bellona added, and we turned and looked toward Hecate.

She was indeed casting blue flames toward the direction of Camp Half-Blood. I held onto Reyna's hand and she squeezed mine.

Hecate finished and she disappeared and the other Olympians followed except for Aphrodite and Bellona.

"Be careful with her Son of Hephaestus, if you hurt her you'll feel the wrath of Bellona." Bellona warned before flashing out. Aphrodite chuckled slightly.

"She won't need to worry, you love her Leo." Aphrodite smiled before flashing out.

I turned to look to Reyna. "Dramatic much?" I asked chuckling.

* * *

_Reyna's POV_

Leo and I watched the _Argo II _lift up in the air. Even though he could come and visit me everyday he decided to live here. I honestly was happy about that.

Hazel and Frank joined us.

"Hey, it seems strange." Hazel said, smiling at us and I turned to smile back to her.

"It does, half of us are going." Leo replied and smiled back to her and waved to the ship, and I saw Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth waving down to us.

I started waving to them as the ship started sailing east.

"You'll be seeing each other a lot." I smiled and he smiled back to me.

Hazel and Frank left when the _Argo II_ disappeared behind the horizon and I noticed Leo's slightly worried expression.

"You'll see them again." I said and smiled at Leo who smiled back at me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hair.

"I know we will." He murmured.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Epilogue is next! He he I'm finishing almost all of my stories at the moment xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: ****_I can't believe this is the last chapter…_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

_Reyna's POV_

THREE YEARS LATER

"Leo, I'm home." I called out to my fiancé, smiling at the thought. Leo came in chuckling and pecked me on the lips.

"I know you are Hon, you just told me." Leo said smiling at me and I smiled back at him. One year ago I had given up the Praetorship to Melanie Clearwater, a kindhearted Daughter of Neptune and she and Daniel Fawn, a son of Trivia got along great. Leo and I had retired to the city, Leo could get in early as he helped with Gaea, but he still worked with camp.

"Really Flame Boy?" I said chuckling as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Well it's true Warrior Queen." Leo said, wrapping his arms around my waist and smiling at me.

"I wonder how Half-Blood hill has been doing, we haven't heard from anyone there for over a week." I said, still smiling.

"I know. I'm starting to get a little worried." Leo said, frowning slightly but then he smiled again. "I'm glad that there are no more monsters alive."

"Me too, the demigods are safe for now." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "I wonder how Percy and Annabeth are doing." Two years ago Percy and Annabeth had gotten over their argument and now they seemed to be fine.

Leo was about to reply when a cool female voice said, "Deposit one drachma please."

I pulled out a drachma from my pocket and threw it into the mist and an image of Piper appeared. It looked like she had been crying and then I saw Jason and he seemed to be shocked.

"Jason? Piper?" Leo asked.

"H-Hi Leo, Reyna." Piper said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's gone." Jason said, blinking.

"Who's gone Jason?" Leo asked.

"P-Percy and N-Nico." Piper said, rubbing her arms.

"What happened?" I asked in shock. There's no way the hero of Olympus, challenger of Gaea could be… dead.

"He's not dead they just… disappeared." Jason said, trying to find words.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know really. You remember Jake? He showed up about four years ago and killed the hydra?" Jason asked, rubbing Piper.

"Of course, you were ranting about how big his ego was for _weeks_." Leo said. "This doesn't have anything to do with him, does it?"

"Not… completely." Piper croaked and she placed her head in her hands.

"It had to do with…" Jason swallowed slightly. "_Annabeth,_" He spat her name out in anger, "as well."

My eyes widened, Jason had only gotten that mad at someone once before and that someone was Octavian about two years ago because he had been threatening Piper's life. "What did she do?" I asked and Leo intertwined his fingers with mine.

"S-she…" Jason stuttered.

"She cheated." Piper said for Jason and she lifted her face. I could clearly see the anger in her beautiful features, her kaleidoscope **(Not sure if this is the right word.) **eyes were flashing different shades of green, blue, grey and brown.

Leo's eyes widened in shock, then anger and he started to heat up. "Leo." I warned and he took a deep breath but his eyes were still angry.

"Who?" He asked deadly calm.

"Jake." Jason said finally. Leo went off then. He started pacing and muttered curses in Spanish, English, Latin, and Greek.

"She _what?_" I demanded angrily but keeping a close eye on Leo to make sure he doesn't combust.

"It's better if I explain there. We'll be there in five, Thalia's at camp as well but she's been searching for the past two days for Percy and Nico. Go find Hazel and Frank." Jason said and I nodded before swiping my hand through the mist.

"C'mon Leo." I said drily, "Let's go find Hazel and Frank."

Leo, Hazel, Frank and I watched the link. Soon enough I saw Jason, Piper and Thalia. Jason seemed to be in shock, Piper seemed to be getting over her shock and was becoming angrier while Thalia seemed to be just furious, worried, shocked and above all, scarred.

The four of us ran over to them and Hazel the most sensible one of the group said, "How long has she been cheating?"

"Four years." Piper said and my mouth opened in shock.

"_What?_" Leo asked and I noticed that his brown eyes were swirling around like a storm. I kissed his cheek to calm him down and he relaxed slightly.

"Annabeth's been cheating on Percy for Four years." Jason sighed. We walked back to the principia **(Not sure about that either) **and Piper began to explain.

"From what I could get from Thalia as Nico had told her what he knew two nights ago Percy was out looking for Annabeth, I think he was going to propose-"

"He was. He asked me to make a ring." Leo said glumly.

"Thanks Leo, Anyways he was going to propose to Annabeth but he didn't know where she was so he looked for her. He found her… kissing Jake in the sand." Piper said, "That's all I know."

"You forgot what happened before that." Jason reminded her gently and Piper blinked.

"Oh yeah. Percy started being ignored by camp; at first he was glad that Jake was getting some of the popularity. But then more and more people ignored him. Only Thalia, Nico, Jason and I really talked to him. I don't think he minded much as he had us but he wanted to be remembered. About a week ago, Poseidon came and claimed Jake as his favorite son. Zeus appeared right behind Poseidon and told the camp that Jake was going to be made immortal. He also said that you four, me, Jason, Percy, Nico, Annabeth and Thalia where going to be made immortal as well. And well, you know the rest." Piper said glumly.

I sighed, "Thalia, do you know anything else?" I asked the huntress gently. She seemed even more shattered then Jason and Piper she had been incredibly close to Percy and Nico, Nico especially.

"No not really, all I know is that Nico told me that he'll come back." She rested her head on Jason's shoulder.

"They'll come back. It could be ten years, it could be one hundred, but Nico and Percy'll come back." Leo said finally breaking the silence.

_The End_


End file.
